


Stress Relief

by devil



Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm playing Hoodlum Havoc right now and I just love the Teensy, especially Romeo.  So of course I had to write something naughty of him.</p><p>Romeo stops by to visit his friend Otto, only to find him stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

"Messy, messy, messy," Otto mumbles to himself, searching through stacks of files. They were, in fact well organized. Though just one paper was missing and therefore, everything was out of place, at least to a neat freak like the doctor. In his mind, if he reorganized everything, surely he would find what he was searching for, it was proving futile though, as everything was already in its proper place. The poor doctor was so caught up in looking, he didn't notice the door opening, heavy foot steps approaching him.

"Yo, Otto, dude," Romeo greets him, smiling as he shakes his head to the side, lazily moving some of the bangs that hung in his eyes. Otto stops, looking up at him curiously. The other doctor was out of his work clothes, instead in a yellow tank and baggy green shorts. "Me and some guys are, like, totally going to the beach later. You wanna go with us? Gonna be, like, totally fun, dude."

Otto's dark eyes narrow. Fun, slacking off. Of course that's what this was about. Sure, he liked to mess around with Romeo sometimes, they were friends after all, but now? When there was so much to do? 

"No thank you, Romeo," the words are almost hissed out as the doctor looks back down to his files, returning to search through them. "I have very important business to attend to right now. There's no time to be taking off of work, which is where you should be, by the way. Always taking time off to play around, tsk. I'm surprised they haven't fired you by now."

"Whoa, whoa whoa, slow down, man. Talking too fast, can't understand you. Calm down, yo," Shaking his head, Romeo then holds it as if he has a headache. As hard as he tried to keep up, the other doctor's thick accent made it hard at times. "Like, from what I caught of what you said, you're totally stressin' right now. That's no good, man. What's up? Can I help with something?"

An irritated growl escapes Otto as Romeo approaches his desk, looking at what he's doing curiously. "Of course I'm stressing right now! I lost something incredibly important, I need to find it. And no you can't help! You'll just make things worse than they already are with your nonsensical hippie babble, you moron."

Briefly, there's a look of shock, maybe some hurt, on Romeo's face. Immediately, it's replaced with a smile, and a low chuckle comes from the man, shaking his head. "You gotta calm down, man. Like, is what you're looking for, is it work related?"

Otto frowns. "Why does it matter?"

"Just humor me."

"Well, no, it's personal--"

"Great! Then you don't need to worry about it right now!" Romeo grins, taking the files Otto held away from him. "Relax for now, worry later. Great plan, right?" 

Surprised by the files being snatched, Otto just stares for a moment, before glaring, standing from his chair and trying to take them away. "Hey, give those back! I need to find it right now, Romeo. Unlike you, I actually have work to do."

"Nuh uh, man," Otto playfully laughs, holding the files out of the man's reach. The purple haired man was taller than the German doctor, though barely, it was enough to keep him from being able to grab what he wanted. "Ain't gonna let you have this back till you, like, chill, yo. 

Pausing and looking as thoughtful as possible, Romeo decides, "Preferably at the beach."

"Why you! Ugh!" Otto falls back down into his chair, sitting with an angry pout. The nerve of that man! Crossing his arms, he throws him a scowl. It irritated him even more that he couldn't see the other's expression, hidden behind sunglasses and bags. "I absolutely refuse to leave this room."

Not deterred at all, Romeo merely shrugs. "Uh, alright then, dude. Guess I'll just have to find a way to relax you here, ya?"

"What are you going to do, bang me like one of your patients?" Otto hisses out, not realizing what he just said for a few seconds. As soon as it hits him, he goes bright red, stammering. "Uh, I, didn't mean, like, uhm."

Surprise is Romeo's first reaction, though it doesn't show. Instead he just stares at the embarrassed doctor, blank expression on face that changes with a lazy grin, a little chuckle. "Nah, dude. Nothing like that. But, if you want, I can do something for you that's, like, totally similar."

Before Otto can even question what Romeo is talking about, the purple haired doctor is already advancing closer to him, pushing his chair back before dropping down on his knees in front of him. Romeo starts moving Otto's legs apart, but the German doctor scooches his legs apart. Confused, Romeo looks up to him. "What're you doing, man?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Otto flails, moving farther back. 

Romeo stares at him, then shrugs. "I thought this would be, like, totally relaxing for you. I know a good BJ always puts me in an awesome mood. Like, my bad, man?"

"How can you talk about this so casually? Geez!" Otto buries his face in his hands, trying to hide the redness. It gets another shrug out of Romeo. 

"Just ain't a big deal to me, dude. Do you, like, want me to not?"

Shyly, Otto removes his hands from his face, to look to Romeo, only to see his glasses looking back, not actually him. With a growl, he snatches them off. "Ugh! Do you always have to wear these? I hate not being able to see you...You have such a pretty face."

Setting them down on his desk, a smile finally grows on the doctor's face now that he can see the other's face. Blush growing darker, he bites his lip, caressing Romeo's face. "You can...continue if you want."

"Nice," Romeo chuckles, moving himself between the doctor's leg once again. Otto watches him with a held breath as he undoes his belt. When Romeo starts to pull down his zipper, he feels his heart beat speed up. And when he fishes into his boxers, pulling out his flaccid cock, Otto can't do anything but shudder at the sensation of being held.

Never one to keep up a 'mood' during this kind of thing, Romeo keeps laughing in that low, way of his, talking as he slowly starts stroking Otto's dick. "C'mon, little guy, wake up, time to play, heheh~"

If it wasn't so expected of the man, Otto might have yelled at Romeo for saying something like that. But he knows the man has a hard time keeping his mouth shut, always jabbering, even if it's to say inappropriate things. Instead, Otto focuses on what he's doing, how his dick is slowly hardening in the other's hand.

"Romeo," he moans out softly. The lazy hand movements were quickly becoming not enough for him and he wanted to encourage the doctor to do more.

Understanding, Romeo nods,trying to keep himself from chuckling more. Deciding the doctor's cock was at a good length to do this, he licks the head, lapping at the slit in the top, before taking it into his mouth. 

Gasping out at the sudden warm and wet tightness around him, Otto bucks his hips up slightly, groaning. Like most things Romeo did, he started giving head slow and lazily, though the movements he made with his tongue, the lapping and sucking, all made up for it. 

Shakily, he entwines his fingers into the man's thick purple hair, squeezing and pulling on accident, trying to hold his head, wanting more of the pleasure. At times like this, Otto found himself thankful the other man was incapable of speaking, only because his voice, no matter how endearing it was at times, would ruin things like this.

Slowly, Romeo takes all of the other man's dick into his mouth, pace gradually increasing. Doing all that he can at once, Romeo tries to lick upside the bottom, lap at the top, suck everywhere, anything to please the man, make him forget his worries. And it was working.

Groaning and slowly rolling his hips, Otto forgot about all of his troubles, if only briefly, too immersed in the pleasure he was getting, how nice it felt, how relaxing this all was. No matter how slow he was, Romeo was skilled, and successfully unraveling the usually uptight doctor.

It doesn't go on for very long, before Otto knows it his grip on the other's purple hair is tightening, his breathing ragged. With only a couple more pumps from Romeo's mouth, Otto comes, unable to stifle a load groan as he does so. His entire body feels lighter, relieved. Tingles of pleasure still go through him, enough to help bring him down from his excited high. 

Tiredly, he looks down to his colleague, who was busy wiping his mouth from anything he didn't manage to swallow. Also panting, Romeo takes a moment to collect himself.

Smiling, he stands up, allowing Otto to clean up himself. "How was that, like, did it help any?"

Shyly, Otto nods, putting his member back into his pants, zipping them up. "Uh, yeah, thanks, Romeo."

"Good," the hippie leans over, giving the man a kiss on his cheek. "Glad I could help."

Picking up his sunglasses off of the desk, Romeo puts them back on, pausing when he notices something under one of the files. 

"Whoa, dude. Is this what I think it is?" he gets it out, scanning the paper over. A chuckle escapes him when his suspicions are confirmed. "This is, like, that note I wrote to you to confess my feelings, whoa. Aha, I was such a chicken then. Can't believe you still have this."

Setting it back down, he sets his hair back in place then gives Otto another kiss, this one on the forehead. "I gotta, like, go water my plants now, dude. So I'll be seeing you. If you wanna hang later, ya know where to find me. Love ya~."

Waving, Romeo leaves, closing the door behind him as Otto stares at the paper on his desk in shock. Quickly snatching it up, he reads it over, confirming it was the letter Romeo wrote to him. A relieved sigh escapes him, glad to finally have found what he was looking for.


End file.
